Who Wants To Live Forever
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Set (loosely) after Season 4: Marnie left behind a surprise for the vampires. Kind of a crack!fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is for a prompt from avikingandhisheartbrokenqueen and a re-working/continuation of a prompt that I received from someone else _ages_ ago. I'm ashamed to say that I have forgotten who this person is, but I hope they will forgive me for taking so long to get my act together and finish this. It's quite different from stuff I've done before and something that I never thought I would do. Anyways, this is set (roughly) after S4E12, but ignores the showdown at Sookie's with Debbie. The title comes from the Queen song of the same name. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Who Wants To Live Forever**_

…_  
Who wants to live forever,  
Who dares to love forever,  
When love must die._

_But touch my tears with your lips,_  
_Touch my world with your fingertips,_  
_And we can have forever,_  
_And we can love forever,_  
_Forever is our today,_  
_Who wants to live forever,_  
_Who wants to live forever,_  
_Forever is our today,_  
_Who waits forever anyway?  
_-'Who Wants To Live Forever,' Queen  
…

Jessica woke up slowly and stretched languidly.

Opening her eyes slowly she took in her surroundings, her brow furrowed a little as she realised she couldn't hear much beyond the low hum of voices nearby. Normally she would be able to hear the full conversation.

Sitting up she made for the door at vampire speed, only to end up in a tangled mess of blankets on the floor.

That was when she became aware of something else – she couldn't feel Bill any more.

Panicked she tried to disentangle herself from the blankets, suddenly desperate to find him.

Her door opened and she was relieved to see Bill come striding into her room. He checked mid-step as he caught sight of her on the floor.

"Are you all right?" he asked, uncertainly, coming to help her up.

"What's going on?" she demanded, ignoring his question, "I can't feel you any more…I feel…" she looked into his eyes as he helped her up, biting her lip nervously.

"You feel what?" he asked.

Jessica wasn't sure that she wanted to admit how she felt until she saw her confusion mirrored in his eyes. "I feel…human," she confessed finally.

It wasn't until she said the words that she realised that Bill looked different from what she remembered, he had more colour in his face and his dark eyes had a light in them she had never seen before.

She broke from his hold, "You're human too," she gasped.

Bill looked down at his hands, noticing their colour for the first time. He looked back up at Jessica, "How did this happen?" he murmured, more to himself than to her.

Suddenly Jessica's face broke into a wide smile, "We're free," she said, joy creeping into her tone as she realised all the possibilities that this change meant.

Bill felt an absurd urge to laugh that was quickly squelched as he suddenly thought of what this change could mean for himself.

"Sookie," he murmured and was gone as fast as his legs could now carry him.

Bill wasn't entirely surprised to see Eric's car pull up in front of Sookie's house as he came stumbling, a little out of breath, from the woods. But he had been hoping that this strange transformation had occurred only to himself and Jessica.

"I see you're still a bit muddled, Bill, if you didn't think to use the car in your new state," Eric taunted as he stepped out of his car, visibly revelling in the feel of sunshine on his skin after so long.

"I did not realise you had been affected by this as well," Bill replied, ignoring Eric's comment.

"You're just upset because I realised its benefits, just as you did," Eric retorted.

Bill remembered Jessica's easy acceptance of their new state, she had adapted to the idea much faster than he had. But then she had not been a vampire as long, he was impressed by how well Eric seemed be coping with it, "How is Pam taking it?" he asked.

The change in Eric's face would have been comical were it not for the fact that Bill had developed a new respect for Pam over the last couple of weeks and his sudden concern unnerved him.

"I don't know," was all Eric said before he jumped back into his car and sped off at a speed Bill did not think was entirely safe now that he was no longer immortal.


	2. Chapter 2

Pam woke up in the dark feeling a little disoriented.

As her eyes adjusted she became aware of several things: firstly she was under the floor of a building, two she could barely see in the dark and three she couldn't feel Eric.

It was this last that truly concerned her and she tried to let herself out of her hidey-hole; only to realise that she was unable to budge the floorboards above her.

That was when panic began to set in as she realised that she was trapped under the floor.

"Eric?" she called, trying desperately to free herself.

No response.

Pam started hyperventilating, panicking as she felt the walls starting to close in around her.

When she had been a little girl her nanny had used to lock her under the stairs when she misbehaved, once she had even found a way to put her under the floorboards. Although the floorboard incident had been when her parents discovered what was happening, and they had fired the nanny on the spot. Pam had still had nightmares about it and suffered from claustrophobia as a result.

Thus, in her panic, she began to fear that she had dreamt about being a vampire and would be trapped under the floor until whoever had put her there felt she had learnt her lesson.

"Eric?" she cried out again, trying desperately to claw her way out from under the floorboards. "Eric!"

Pam felt tears start pricking her eyes as she received no response, now she was almost certain she had dreamt about being a vampire. Frightened, she started pounding on the floorboards with all of her (now limited) strength.

"Let me out! Please! Mother! Papa!" she choked back a sob as her strength began to fail her and her pounding became less and less insistent.

"Bertie…!"

Eric cursed his reduced abilities as he made his way to the last of Pam's hiding places in Shreveport. If she wasn't there it was going to take him a very, very long time to find her.

And he _had_ to find her.

He jumped as he entered the room and heard her cry out from under the floor: "Bertie!"

He frowned at the name before kneeling down to prise open her hiding place. She looked up at him, blinking in the sudden light and looking more like a frightened animal than the Pam he knew.

"Eric?" she whispered, staring up at him like he was dream.

"Who else would it be?" he demanded, reaching out a hand to help her up.

"I thought…" she shook her head a little as she got her bearings, "I thought I'd dreamt it all," she told him. Her eyes widened as she realised they were both standing in full sunlight and she looked at him in shock, "What the hell has happened?"

"It would appear that we are no longer vampires," he told her calmly.

Pam's only response was to stare at him in disbelief.

"Pam?" he prompted.

"You're kidding, right? How could this happen?"

Eric shrugged a shoulder, "I have no idea."

"But we're going to fix it, aren't we? We're not going to stay like this…" she trailed off uncertainly at the look on his face, "are we?"

"I have seen a lot of things, Pam," Eric began, but Pam cut him off.

"Oh no, no, no, _no_!" she cried, her voice rising with each word. "I am _not_ going to stay like this Eric and if you're not going to do anything about it then I will."

She went to march out of the room but Eric grabbed her by the wrist, Pam was annoyed to find that he was still stronger than she was. "Where are you going?" he demanded.

"To find a vampire and fix this," she replied, struggling against his hold.

"You will do nothing of the kind," Eric all but roared at her, "_I_ am your Maker."

Pam turned to look at him, narrowing her eyes, "Newsflash, Eric: if we're human then you're nothing of the kind."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I forgot to mention that some of the chapters will be quite short. Sorry about that. **

Jessica had meant to rush into Bon Temps, find Jason and explain to him that 'the hunger' was no longer the most important thing in her life anymore. That she could commit to him properly.

She had gotten as far as the front porch of Bill's house when the full ramifications of what had happened hit her: she was no longer a vampire.

That meant Bill was no longer her Maker.

Over the past year Bill had become more of a father to her than her own father had ever been and she loved him as a father. But now that they were human…their bond had been broken, what if he didn't care for her the same way anymore?

Where could she go?

She had meant what she said to Jason: what she loved most about being a vampire was all the possibilities it opened up for her; the fact that she could go anywhere and be anyone that she wanted to. But even as a vampire she had never imagined a life where Bill didn't factor into it somehow.

How could she face life now without him?

She sank into one of the chairs, becoming human again wasn't all it was cracked up to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Even though she was no longer a vampire, Eric was impressed by how lethal Pam could still make her glares. He wondered idly whether she would be able to reduce him to a pile of ash now that he was no longer a vampire.

"Fine," she spat finally, yanking free from his hold, "I won't find the nearest vampire. Satisfied?"

"Marginally."

Pam made a face at him and grabbed her purse, Eric rolled his eyes, "_Now_ where are you going?"

"I need a drink," she said over her shoulder.

"Are you sure that's wise?" he asked, following her out the door.

"Don't you get it, Eric? You're not my Maker anymore – you're free," she said venomously as she rifled through her purse looking for her keys, "go settle down with Sookie or something," she added, locating her keys and locking the door. Hefting her purse higher up her shoulder she glared up at him, "You don't have to worry about me anymore," she told him.

Before Eric could respond she had brushed passed him and, climbing into her car, sped off.

"I hope you're wearing your seatbelt!" he shouted after her.

He continued to watch her speed off into the distance wondering what on earth had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Bill sat on Sookie's porch, deep in thought. Sookie wasn't home which meant that he had time to process the enormity of what had happened.

He was no longer a vampire.

This meant that he no longer had to carry around the guilt he felt at what he was, but it also meant that he was no longer the King of Louisiana; which could prove to be…complicated.

He pulled a face: he'd have to find a job.

Not to mention that he'd need to figure out _how_ this had all happened and why (so far) it seemed to have only affected Eric, Pam, Jessica and himself.

_Jessica._

He was no longer connected to her, he couldn't feel her anymore and that bothered him.

At first she had been little more than a nuisance, a penance that he would be only too glad to rid himself of, but over time she had become like a daughter to him. Over the past year or so she had truly become his child.

He missed their connection and he wondered what that would now mean for them.

Would she go back to her family? Did she want to?

What would he do if she did?

He sighed heavily, being human really wasn't what it was cracked up to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Eric wasn't sure how long he had been driving aimlessly around Shreveport for but it was long enough for him to become aware of some of the more irritating aspects of being human. Little things like breathing (which he didn't dwell on as last time he thought about it too much he thought he might stop), his diminished capabilities and having to wear a seatbelt.

Not to mention he now had two very pressing problems:

1. He was hungry.

2. He didn't know where on earth he was going to find anything to eat.

He was in the middle of deciding between MacDonalds and another take-away establishment when his phone rang.

"Hello."

"Eric, thank God you're awake. I – hang on, why are you awake? It's not – never mind," Sookie interrupted herself and took a steadying breath. "You need to come to Merlotte's," she told him, "Pam's here and…I think she's drunk. Is that even possible?" she asked.

"It's possible," he confirmed.

"Oh, well, do you think you could come and take her home?" she continued, "She's starting to sing."

"I'll be right there," Eric promised already halfway back to his car.

Snapping his phone shut he slid into the driver's seat and made his way over to Bon Temps.

This would be interesting.

"_I've got the stuff that you want  
I've got the thing that you need  
I've got more than enough  
To make you drop to your knees  
Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah…_"

Eric suppressed a cringe as he entered Merlotte's and caught sight of Pam dancing near the pool table and warbling to herself as Sookie tried to coax her into a nearby seat.

"Thank God you're here," Sookie said, catching sight of him.

"And not a moment too soon," Sam added, "what the hell is wrong with her?"

"It's a long story," Eric replied absently, moving to intercept Pam who was in the middle of a particularly intricate dance move.

"Hello," she greeted him in a much more cheerful tone than when they had last spoken. "I know you," she added in the same glib tone before he could respond.

"We have met," Eric told her drily, gently beginning to lead her to the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

"Ok," she said simply, allowing him to lead her outside.

"Trust you to be a lightweight," Eric muttered as he helped her into the car.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," Eric told her as he fastened her seatbelt.

"You're pretty," she told him.

"Pretty?"

"Oh, do you prefer 'ruggedly handsome'?"

"How much did you drink?"

"Just one or two…bottles," she replied easily, resting her head back against the headrest.

"I suppose I should just be glad you're a happy drunk," he commented, shutting the door.

He looked up and saw Sookie standing in the doorway, "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? We're not vampires anymore," he informed her.

"How did that happen?" she asked, flabbergasted.

Eric shrugged, "I have no idea, but I can tell you this: so far, it sucks."


	7. Chapter 7

Sookie drove home later that afternoon, still trying to get her head around what had happened at Merlotte's.

She wondered whether other vampires in the area had been affected or whether it was just Eric and Pam.

_I should have brought a jacket._

Sookie braked suddenly at the thought that skittered through her mind, someone was at her house. She was in the middle of considering whether or not she should get out of there when Bill walked around the side of her house.

He stopped short when he saw her.

_Sookie._

Sookie's eyes widened and she saw him register her surprise.

_You can hear me?_

Sookie nodded and climbed slowly out of the car, "Bill?"

"Sookie…I…" he began, looking incredibly flustered. "Something's happened, I'm…I'm not a vampire any more."

He gave her a pleading look, _Please say you haven't already seen Eric._

"I have," Sookie said suddenly, before she shook herself as she realised she was responding to his thoughts, rather than his words. "I mean, he came by the bar to collect Pam," she continued at his almost crestfallen expression.

She took a deep breath, "Why don't we go inside?" she suggested, leading the way.

Bill smiled and followed her up the stairs, silently promising himself to give her the time and space that she needed to come to terms with the change. Sookie resisted the urge to look over her shoulder at him as she 'heard' his intentions, maybe she had been wrong about him.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at his house in Shreveport, Eric was watching the now sleeping Pam with rapt attention. Gently he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and smiled as she smiled a little in her sleep.

For the first time he could watch her sleep for as long as he desired, undeterred by the bleeds or the dawn.

And he loved it.

Gently he ran the back of his hand down her arm, marvelling at the warmth of her skin. She stirred slightly and rolled towards him, his name escaping her lips with a sigh.

He smiled.

He'd forgotten how beautiful she had looked with a hint of colour in her cheeks and for the first time he could admire it without imagining the taste of the blood that was responsible for it.

He started as her eyes suddenly snapped open.

"Eric," she breathed, relieved, "I had the most…"

She trailed off as her hand touched his shoulder, "You're warm," she said flatly, sounding vaguely horrified.

"Yes," he confirmed.

Her eyes widened, "I can't feel you," she continued, sitting up in alarm before letting out a low moan and putting her hand to her forehead.

"My head…" she groaned, closing her eyes.

"Yes, you had quite a bit to drink by all accounts," Eric told her, sitting up as well.

"You don't have to shout about it," Pam mumbled.

"I wasn't-" Eric protested, but he was cut off as Pam suddenly jumped out of the bed and raced into the hitherto superfluous en suite.

"What's wrong?" he called after her, alarmed.

The sound of Pam vomiting was his only answer; suppressing a grimace he followed her into the en suite.

It may not have been the worst day he had ever had, but it was definitely shaping up to be a contender.

**...**

**A/N: There is more to this, but I'm going to pace myself a bit with posting as it's not quite finished and I'd be interested to know what people think before I post any more (especially if people hate it and think I should stop now).**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/favourites/follows. I'm so glad people seem to be enjoying this :)**

"On the bright side, if you still want to kill me it should be a lot easier now," Pam commented a couple of hours later. She grimaced, "The way I feel, I won't even offer any resistance."

"I'm so pleased your hangover hasn't affected your sense of humour," Eric replied drily, as he dabbed her forehead with a wet face cloth.

Pam opened her eyes slowly to regard him, "You meant it."

"I was an idiot."

"No argument here," Pam said, settling into a more comfortable position and closing her eyes.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Eric paused in his ministrations to regard her, "This is maddening," he said finally.

Pam raised an eyebrow but kept her eyes closed.

"I can't tell if you forgive me or not," he continued with a frown.

"For running off with another woman and threatening to kill me? Why on _earth_ would I hold a grudge about that?" Pam deadpanned.

Eric pulled a face at her, "Well, I'm glad we've cleared _that_ up then."

Pam opened her eyes to glare at him in return, "What do you expect me to do, Eric? Fall into your arms and pretend that nothing happened? Give me one good reason why I should do that now that there's nothing stopping you from making a life with Sookie?"

"How about the fact that I no longer wish to make a life with Sookie?" he retorted.

"Aha! So you _did_ wish to," she said smugly.

Eric pursed his lips, "I was confused."

"Oh, that makes it all right then," Pam said sarcastically, closing her eyes again.

"Pamela…"

Pam sighed, "Eric, can we argue about this another time? My head feels like it's about to explode and…" she frowned, "and I'm hungry." She opened her eyes again, "What are we supposed to eat now?"

Eric regarded her doubtfully, "Can you even cook?"

"Can _you_?"

Eric hesitated, "How hard can it be?"

He ignored her doubtful expression as he stood up and left the room, Pam watched him go with concern.

"We're going to starve," she mumbled, closing her eyes again.


	10. Chapter 10

Pam stopped short in the doorway to the hitherto unused kitchen and blinked in shock.

"I had a fight with the blender," Eric explained, looking a little self-conscious as he attempted to cover up the food splattered over the bench. "And the stove," he added as her gaze travelled to the remains of a small fire in the corner.

"But I made dinner," he continued proudly, helping her pick her way through the debris to the table.

Pam glanced back over her shoulder, "We can still use the kitchen, right?"

Eric looked back with a slight grimace as he considered how long it would take him to clean it.

"Don't worry about that now," Eric counselled, helping her into her seat, "I made soup," he added brightly.

Pam looked down and blanched, "Is it meant to be blue?" she asked, looking up dubiously.

"They really should be more specific about the type of string they want us to use," Eric replied, a touch defensively as he took a seat opposite her.

Pam looked back down at her bowl, "You didn't think to just open a can?"

"Next time," he promised, picking up his spoon, "bon appétit," he added encouragingly.

Pam sniffed the bowl suspiciously before dutifully tasting a mouthful.

It took all of her self-control not to spit it back into the bowl again and she forced herself to swallow. She looked up to see Eric doing the same.

"I may need to practice a bit," he admitted finally.

"You think?" Pam retorted, picking up her water to wash her mouth out.

"It's not _that_ bad," Eric continued, taking another mouthful and suppressing a grimace. "It's much better on the second taste," he lied, as he continued to eat it.

Pam watched him eat for a few minutes, eyeing her own bowl suspiciously before placing a hand over her mouth.

"I'm not sure if this is still the hangover talking," she said, standing up, "but I think I'm going to be sick."

Eric watched as she ran out of the room, still covering her mouth. He turned back to the table, "Could have been worse," he said to himself, pushing his bowl away, "I could have burnt the whole house down."

...

**A/N: I didn't want to give it away at the start but the 'blue soup' was inspired by _Bridget Jones' Diary._**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews/favourites/follows! :)**

"I don't know how long this will last," Bill explained to Sookie as he watched her potter about the kitchen, making them dinner. _But I hope it will be forever_, he added silently with a touch of wistfulness as he watched Sookie taste something from the pot.

Sookie regarded him from the corner of her eye, unsure whether that last comment had been spoken out loud or not.

"Do you know if anyone else has been affected?" she asked finally.

Bill shrugged and sat back in his seat, "I'm only aware of it changing Eric, Pam, Jessica and myself." He took a sip of homemade iced tea, "Jessica seems to have taken it well, I couldn't tell you about the others," he added.

Sookie leaned against the counter, "Pam didn't seem too happy about it," she commented, "it's harder to say with Eric, he was mostly concerned about Pam." _He barely even glanced at me_, she added to herself with a twinge of regret.

Bill regarded her silently for a few moments, apparently weighing his options. Sookie could hear snippets of his inner contemplation, but she thanked her lucky stars that he wasn't a 'broadcaster.'

"This changes things," he said finally.

Sookie nodded slowly, "I know." She paused, "But I need time."

Bill smiled at her affectionately, "Take all the time you need." His lips twitched, "Just not too long, I'm not immortal now."

Sookie gave him a small smile as she turned her attention back to her cooking, a little unsettled by the way his eyes sparkled and how that made her feel.


	12. Chapter 12

Pam opened her eyes slowly and was momentarily confused to see sunlight streaming through the window, until she remembered the events of the day before. She groaned and buried her face in her pillow.

"And a very merry 'good morning' to you too," said a voice from behind her.

Pam ignored it and buried her face deeper in the pillow, "You have no right to be so happy," she grumbled.

Eric sniggered and kissed her shoulder, "It's a beautiful day and I get to spend it with you, do I need another reason?"

Pam rolled over to look at him, "I liked you better as a heartless vampire."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "Well, I like _you_ better dappled in sunlight," he retorted, kissing her on the nose, "you're so beautiful," he murmured, stroking the side of her face.

Pam rolled her eyes as she turned her back on him once more, "Sap," she said, trying to suppress a smile.

"Mmm, but I'm your sap," Eric agreed, kissing her shoulder once more. "So, what would you like for breakfast?" he asked after a pause.

Pam bit her lip as she considered the possibilities, "Pancakes," she said finally, turning back to face him, "I've never had pancakes before," she added.

Eric smiled at the wistful expression on her face, "Pancakes it is," he said, kissing her on the forehead and climbing out of bed.

Pam sat up as he started to dress, "Where are you going?" she asked, pouting.

Eric grinned at her as he pulled on a shirt, "Off to get supplies, we don't have any food remember?" he teased.

Pam sank back against the pillows, "Oh."

She bit her lip as she watched him look for his shoes and car keys, "Could you just buy the ingredients?" she asked, almost shyly, "I'd like to try and make them," she explained at his confused expression.

Eric's grin widened, "Your wish is my command," he told her, coming over to the bed, "I'll be back before you know it," he promised, kissing her on the forehead and disappearing out the door.

Pam smiled as she settled back under the covers, perhaps this whole 'being human' thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

For his part, Eric would have agreed with her assessment until he made his second foray into the supermarket. He'd been there once the evening before to get the ingredients for dinner and had been reasonably confident that his second trip would be as simple as that first encounter.

He was wrong.

The supermarket in the daytime was _much_ worse than the supermarket in the evening. There were people _everywhere_ and Eric found it hard to get his bearings as he tried to make his way through the bustling crowd.

A flash of red hair caught his eye and he found himself suddenly face to face with Arlene.

"Um, hello," he said politely.

Arlene gaped up at him, "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Shopping."

"For food?"

"A man has to eat."

She looked at him blankly, "Food?"

Eric suppressed a grin, "Well, unless you're offering…?"

She took a step back, looking horrified, "I thought you slept during the day," she hissed accusingly.

"I did," he agreed, "but I'm…well, not as I was."

Arlene continued to stare at him, "How?"

Eric shrugged, "I don't know." Arlene looked like she was going to ask more questions, but Eric cut her off, "Look, as _stimulating_ as this conversation is, could you direct me to the pancake aisle, please?"

"The pancake aisle?"

"Yes, Pam wants pancakes for breakfast," he explained with forced patience.

Arlene shook her head, "I think you'd better come with me," she told him, regaining some of her assertiveness.

Eric had never given Arlene much credit for either intelligence or usefulness, but he was pleasantly surprised by how helpful she was in guiding him around the supermarket. Not to mention in helping him obtain supplies for at least the next week.

As a consequence, Eric left the shopping centre feeling much more amiably disposed towards the redhead than at any other stage in their relationship.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews/follows/favourites. Hope you enjoy this next bit ;)**

"Pancakes are ready!" Pam called out from the kitchen.

Eric made his way into the kitchen with a touch of trepidation, certain that she would make as big a mess of cooking as he did. He blinked in surprise as he found that, aside from a pile of dishes by the sink, the kitchen was clean as when he'd left it.

A large stack of pancakes, various toppings and a jug of homemade orange juice sat on the table set for two. Pam stood behind one of the chairs, smiling broadly.

"I did it," she said proudly, beckoning him over.

"Well, aren't you just Suzie Housewife," he teased as he took his place at the table.

Pam pulled a face at him as she sat down, "You're just jealous that _my_ cooking went without a hitch and _yours_ failed miserably," she told him, leaning over to pour him a glass of orange juice.

Any comment Eric was about to make was cut off as a pancake dropped from the ceiling and onto the floor near the stovetop. Eric looked from it to Pam with an amused smile.

"A minor setback," Pam said stiffly, pouring herself a glass of juice.

Eric hid his smile behind his glass as he took a sip, "Of course."

Pam ignored him as she served him some pancakes, before watching anxiously as he took a bite.

"They're good," he said finally, taking another bite.

Pam glowed with pleasure at his compliment.

"You don't have to sound so surprised," she admonished him, looking relieved as she took a bite of her own stack of pancakes.

"I thought you'd never had pancakes before, how did you manage to make them?" he asked, taking another mouthful.

"I just followed the recipe," she explained.

Eric frowned, "The _whole_ recipe?"

Pam smirked, "Aha, the truth about the soup comes out," she crowed, "what _is_ it with men and reading the instructions?"

Eric stuck his tongue out at her, "Funny."

Pam smiled sweetly at him and he couldn't help smiling back, "You're incorrigible," he said drily.

"But you love me," she retorted.

Eric turned serious as he regarded her, "Very much," he agreed, effectively silencing her. But that was ok: the slight blush him comment had excited was more than enough for him.


	14. Chapter 14

Bill rubbed his eyes tiredly, he'd spent most of the night at Sookie's talking about how (if at all) this transformation would change things between them. By the time they'd decided to call it a night it had been too late for him to head home and he'd slept on her couch.

He was certainly feeling the effects of that decision now as he stiffly made his way up the front steps of his house. He was surprised to find Jessica curled up on the couch with a blanket.

She looked up as he came in and he was distressed to see that she'd been crying, "Is everything all right?" he asked, tentatively taking a seat at the opposite end of the couch.

"Where were you?" she asked quietly.

"I went to see Sookie," he said gently, "I thought you might have gone to see Jason."

Jessica shook her head, "I didn't want to see him until…until I knew how things stood with us," she looked up at him mournfully, "do I have to go home?"

Bill felt his heart constrict as he pulled her into his arms, "No," he said firmly, "not if you don't want to." He paused, "You're still my Child," he assured her, rubbing her back soothingly.

Jessica sniffed as she snuggled deeper into his embrace, "I can't feel you any more, I was worried you'd left me."

Bill tightened his hold on her, "Never," he swore.

Jessica gave a short laugh as she wiped away her tears, "I'm sorry, I'm just being silly," she said as she sat up, looking a little self-conscious.

"This is new to all of us, Jess," Bill said carefully, "but nothing's going to change between us, not unless you want it to."

Jessica shook her head, "I don't want things to change."

Bill gave a curt nod, "Well, then that's settled," he paused, "now, what would you like for breakfast?"

Jessica smiled, "Can we go to Merlotte's?"

Bill smiled in return, "If you like."

"I'll go get my things," she said as she bounded out of the room.

Bill watched her go with an indulgent smile, musing how strange it was that he hadn't wanted her in the beginning (and she'd made it _quite_ clear the feeling was mutual) and, now, they couldn't do without each other.


	15. Chapter 15

As much as she hated to admit it, Pam was definitely warming up to the idea of being human again.

She'd forgotten the simple pleasures of life, such as strolling aimlessly in the sunshine amidst flowers that were _actually_ in full bloom.

A simple pleasure that was immeasurably enhanced just by walking through the scene hand in hand with Eric.

She suppressed a happy sigh as she looked around her, noting the subtle differences of the area in the daytime and just enjoying being in her Maker's company. It had been too long, _far_ too long since they had spent so much time alone together.

Something about being out in the sunshine made everything seem easy and just as Pam was starting to feel almost completely carefree, her mood came crashing down as she recognised all her problems coming towards them.

All encompassed in the person of Sookie Stackhouse.

Even without their bond, Eric sensed that her mood had changed and he felt his own heart sink as she pulled her hand from his grasp.

He was about to question her about it when he caught sight of Sookie and suddenly it all made sense.

"Eric," Sookie greeted him warmly, "Pam," she added politely, nodding at the other woman. "How have you been?" she asked, turning her attention back to Eric, "I haven't seen you for a while."

Pam snorted, Sookie wisely ignored her but Eric shot her a warning look, causing her to flounce off.

"Bill came to see me," Sookie continued in a conversational tone, attempting to regain Eric's attention as he watched Pam stalk away.

"Hm?" Eric asked distractedly, turning back to look at her.

"Bill," Sookie repeated, "he came to see me, he's not a vampire any more either and he…" she trailed off as Eric's attention wandered once more.

_She's not even stopping. Where is she going? She could get hurt._

Sookie frowned as she picked up on his thoughts, she'd hoped for a bit more of a reaction considering what had happened between them. She shook herself, "He wanted to know whether it would change anything between us and I…" she shrugged a little self-consciously, "wanted to know how you felt about it all."

_Why does my opinion matter?_ Eric mused as he looked down at her and Sookie attempted to keep her face neutral as she listened to him try and figure it out. Her composure faltered slightly as he wondered what he'd seen in her, his brow furrowed as he rapidly thought it through:

_I haven't even thought about Sookie – does this change things? – Of course it does. – Not that things had ever really changed. – Pam. Where the_ hell_ is Pam? She'd better not be getting into any trouble…_

Sookie suppressed a sigh as she attempted to catch his eye and regain his attention as his thoughts once again strayed to Pam. _Trust Eric to be a broadcaster,_ she grumbled to herself as she listened to his inner ramblings.

She baulked as his mind took a particularly ribald turn, "Right," she said loudly, breaking his train of thought, "I think I get the picture," she said, surprised to find that she wasn't as hurt by his unconscious rejection as she thought she'd be. "It was nice seeing you again, Eric," she said finally, moving passed him.

Eric watched her go for a few minutes and she stifled a laugh in spite of herself as his last thought reached her: _Strange woman._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind comments/favourites/follows. I'm glad you're enjoying this :)**

Eric didn't dwell on his conversation with Sookie for long, in fact, he almost forgot all about it as he went in search of Pam.

He finally found her sitting on a park bench by a playground of all places.

"I thought you hated children," he commented, taking a seat on the opposite end of the bench.

"I don't _hate_ children," she huffed, crossing her arms, "I hate Sookie."

Eric smothered a grin, "Duly noted."

Pam narrowed her eyes as she regarded him, "Enjoy your little chat?" she asked finally, "Ready to run back to her and raise a family?" she added spitefully.

"There's only one woman I'd ever consider having a family with and she is _not_ Sookie Stackhouse," he retorted.

"Is that so?"

Eric gave her a pointed look, "Yes."

Pam looked away, "I'm not the mothering kind," she said finally, hunching her shoulders defensively.

Eric glanced at her, "I'm not saying right away," he said quietly, "maybe even never…"

"But you've thought about it?"

"It's crossed my mind."

Pam nodded, "I see."

"Does that bother you?" he prompted.

Pam shrugged a shoulder, "I…I'm not even sure I can _have_ children," she admitted.

Eric opened his mouth to ask why, when he recollected her past and closed it again. The last thing in the world he ever wanted to do was hurt her, even more so now when she was vulnerable in so many ways.

"I'm sorry," he said finally, "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"You didn't, I did," she replied, finally looking at him. She took a deep breath, "I gave up all thoughts of children a long time ago and, quite frankly, I was never all that keen on the idea to begin with."

"I never thought about having children either," he admitted, "they were always something for the future."

"But you saw them in your future," she pointed out, "it's been a long time since I did. Even as a human." She gave him a sly look and half-jokingly added: "Besides, they would ruin my figure and then you'd leave me."

Taken completely unawares by her comment, Eric threw his head back and laughed at its absurdity. "I could never leave you," he said as he sobered, "you're a part of me."

Pam shook her head, "Not anymore."

"Always," Eric insisted, "bond or no bond, vampires or not, you're my Pam and I love you. And _only_ you," he added firmly.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Pam still looked a little doubtful and Eric drew her into his arms, "I will never leave you," he promised in a low tone, "and if I have to spend the rest of my life proving that to you, I'll do it."

"Fortunately that no longer means that you'll be around forever," Pam teased, snuggling deeper into his arms and pressing a light kiss on his chest as she did so.

Eric chuckled, "What good is forever if I can't share it with you?" he murmured, kissing the top of her head and pulling her closer.

Pam smiled but made no reply as she watched the children play, musing about little blonde children with Eric's striking blue eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Sookie watched Bill and Jessica as they sat in a booth at Merlotte's eating breakfast. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Bill so relaxed and he had that curious light in his eye again whenever he looked at her.

She smiled as she caught the affectionate edge in the pair's thoughts as they bantered over breakfast, she was pleased they had decided to continue living together as a family. All she had to do now was to decide whether she wanted a place in that family.

She looked away, blushing a little when Bill caught her watching them and his own thoughts took on a similar vein as her own. She dared another glance in their direction as she caught some of his daydream of sharing his life with her.

It was touching that he still wanted to be with her after everything that had happened, even more to know for certain that not _everything_ they had shared had been a lie.

He _had_ loved her. And he still did.

Unlike another ex-vampire she could mention.

Eric had certainly made it abundantly clear that anything he may have felt for her was nothing compared to what he'd felt for Pam. What he _still_ felt for her.

Sookie chewed her lip thoughtfully as she continued to absently clean glasses, had she ever loved Eric or just the Eric he'd been whilst cursed?

She'd always acknowledged a certain latent attraction to him and the danger that he represented, but love? Her gaze drifted back to Bill, the more she thought about it she had only ever really loved one man.

Just as Eric had only ever loved one woman.

She was not that woman and Eric was not that man.

Sookie set the glass she was polishing down and took a steadying breath; with her decision made, she made her way over to their table.


	18. Chapter 18

Eric smirked as he returned from checking on Fangtasia to find Pam in the lounge room, curled up on the couch and wearing the flannel dressing gown he thought he'd lost decades ago.

"I should have known you had something to do with its disappearance," Eric commented, coming over to join her on the couch.

Pam looked a little guilty, "I was cold," she replied, snuggled gratefully into his embrace as he slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"I think you just wanted to be reminded of me," he said easily.

"Please," Pam scoffed, "you were gone for all of two hours."

"It's all right, I don't mind," he teased, he dropped his voice to a sultry whisper, "would you like to show me how much you missed me?"

His tone sent a shiver down Pam's spine and Eric grinned as she looked up at him, "Why don't you show me how much you missed _me_?" Pam challenged.

Eric pretended to think about it for a moment, "Works for me," he agreed, standing up and sweeping her into his arms. "Sons of Odin, woman, what have you been eating?" he grumbled as he pretended to stagger under her weight.

Pam glared at him, "Careful or I might decide I didn't miss you at all."

Eric sniggered and continued to carry her upstairs, "No you won't."

"I have a headache," she teased.

"I'm sure I can take your mind off it," he said with a wink.

Pam rolled her eyes, "Selfish."

"Insubordinate," he retorted as he entered the bedroom.

"Eric?"

"Hm?"

"Just shut and kiss me all ready."

Eric was only too happy to comply.

...

**A/N: Not long to go now :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks again for all the encouragement :) Hope you enjoy the updates x**

Sookie smiled contentedly as she woke up and thought about the night before. Things had moved fast after she'd made her decision to be a part of Bill's life, wherever that might lead them, but she didn't regret it.

She frowned as she rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty, until she smelt fresh coffee brewing. Smiling she made her way down to the kitchen, her smile broadened when she found Bill seated at the table reading the newspaper.

"Morning," she greeted him, suddenly feeling a little shy.

"Hello," he replied, also looking a little apprehensive. He suddenly stood up to help her to her seat, "I made breakfast," he told her, indicating the food he'd set out.

Sookie stifled a giggle at some of the items, a bottle of wine being one, which he'd added to the table. "Thank you," she said gratefully as she helped herself to some orange juice.

Bill smiled and turned back to his newspaper and Sookie was reminded of a dream she'd had when they'd first started dating. She smiled a little wistfully at the memory as she took a moment to enjoy it becoming reality.

The prospect of a future with Bill and being able to share normal everyday things with him was something that she never thought she'd have.

Her smile widened into a grin as she watched Bill take a sip of his coffee, but the moment was shattered as he started choking.

She was at his side in a moment, "Bill?" she asked anxiously, "Are you ok?"

He waved away her concern, still coughing, "I'm fine," he assured her between coughs, "it must have just gone down the wrong way."

Sookie continued to hover near him, watching helplessly as he slowly recovered from…whatever it had been.

That was when she noticed the smoke.

He attempted to give her an apologetic smile but it froze on his lips as he caught sight of her horrified expression. "What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"Bill…you're burning," she whispered in disbelief.

Bill looked down at his hand and saw the tell-tale signs of exposure to the dawn.

"No," he whispered, watching the spot grow as his skin came into more contact with the sunlight.

Their suspicions were confirmed when he was able to flee from the sun at vampire speed.


	20. Chapter 20

Back in Shreveport, Eric woke up to a tingling sensation on his skin. Opening his eyes languidly he smiled down at the sleeping form of Pam in his arms, until he saw the burn marks that were beginning to mar her naked skin.

Eric swore under his breath as he shot out of the bed and slammed all the blackouts shut, startling Pam awake.

"What's the matter?" she asked, watching as he secured the last of the blackouts.

Eric turned around slowly to look at her as he tried to find the words to explain, Pam blinked in surprise as she realised that she could feel him again.

"I don't understand," she said finally.

Eric sat heavily on the end of the bed with his back to her, "It must have been Marnie," he said finally, "once we got used to the idea, we became vampire once more." He paused, "I guess she hoped we'd all burn."

"Are you all right?" Pam asked carefully, crawling down the bed towards him.

Eric nodded, "Of course," he replied, looking down at his hands.

Pam hesitated for a moment, before wrapping her arms around him from behind, "Liar," she murmured, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Eric gave a short, bitter laugh, "I guess I hadn't realised how much the possibility of having a child with you meant to me." He looked wistfully into the middle distance, "A little girl, just like her mother."

"Surely not _just_ like her mother," Pam teased.

Eric smiled weakly, "Obviously she'd have your looks and _my_ personality."

Pam smirked, "Obviously."

They sat in silence for a few more moments, each considering what might have been until Pam spoke: "Well, one good thing has come from this," she observed.

Eric raised an eyebrow as he turned his head to look at her.

"You're not thinking about Sookie Stackhouse anymore," she said with a grin.

Eric laughed, all trace of bitterness gone, and pulled her into his lap, "Allow me to show you just how _little_ I am thinking of her," he said with a growl.

...

**A/N: All good (?) things must come to an end, thanks for coming along with me and for all your kind words. Sorry it's a bit short, but I have one last chapter up my sleeve I think :)**


	21. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Several days later, Pam woke up a few minutes after the sun had set. She kept her eyes closed for a few moments longer, savouring the fact that she was once again waking up at her Maker's side.

If there was one good thing to come out of their short stint as humans, it was that her Maker was no longer interested in Sookie Stackhouse.

At all.

She slowly opened her eyes to find Eric propped up on his elbow beside her. He smiled down at her as he lovingly ran a finger down the curve of her cheek before cupping her chin.

"Good evening," he greeted her with a quick peck on the lips.

Pam wrinkled her nose, "What's that smell?"

Eric gave her a confused look and sniffed the air, he looked back down at her, looking a little horrified, "_That_ is _not_ me."

"Well, it's _not_ me!"

Eric rolled off the bed with an exaggerated sigh and started tracking where the smell was coming from. He paused in the doorway, "Well, come on," he commanded.

Grumbling, Pam climbed out of bed and followed him out of the room.

Still sniffing the air, the pair made their way down to the kitchen.

Pam scrunched her face in disgust, "Whatever it is, it's in here somewhere."

Eric groaned as he suddenly realised where the smell was coming from, Pam realised in almost the same moment and glared at him.

"You promised to get rid of the food," she said accusingly.

Eric had the grace to look contrite, "I forgot."

"How could you forget?"

Eric raised an eyebrow, "I was a little _distracted_ if you remember."

Pam grinned, momentarily forgetting her irritation as she remembered how they'd kept themselves occupied over the last few nights. She crossed her arms, "That's no excuse," she informed him, sounding more teasing than angry.

Eric pulled a face at her as he tentatively approached the fridge, holding his breath to avoid the rather noxious smells that were emanating from it.

He opened the door, only to slam it closed in the next moment.

"I think we should just get a new fridge."

"Do we need a fridge?"

Eric glanced at her, "Where else would you keep your Tru Blood?" he asked her sweetly.

"In the bin with all the other rubbish," Pam replied just as sweetly.

Eric smirked, "I'm sure Bill would _love_ that."

Pam gave a derisive snort, but made no other comment as they eyed the fridge.

"Well, have fun finding somewhere to dispose of it," Pam said finally, walking off.

"I'm not doing this by myself," Eric told her, "I bought this food for you."

"You ate most of it."

"I did not!"

Pam raised an eyebrow, "Then how come all that chocolate you 'bought for me' disappeared?"

"It was melting," Eric replied defensively.

"Sure it was," Pam said drily. She shrugged a shoulder, "Anyway, you can dispose of that and I'll go run a bath," she continued as she made her way out of the kitchen.

"A bath?"

Pam paused in the doorway, "You'll be filthy after getting rid of that," she replied with a pointed look before sauntering off.

Eric raised his eyebrows as he watched her go and picked up the fridge, "I'll be back soon," he called after her.

Pam gave an uncharacteristic giggle of anticipation as she quickened her pace to the bathroom.

...

**A/N: I'll be away for a couple of weeks so there probably won't be anything new from me over that time - but please send me any prompts and I'll get onto them as soon as I'm back (or it might give me something to do on the plane, haha). Thanks again! x**


End file.
